Everybody
by toughgirl13
Summary: Everybody wants to love. Everybody wants to be loved. Yes, including Sam. Inspired iOMG but mostly inspired by the song Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson.


**A/N: Ohai! hahaaha! How are you guys? HAVE YOU SEEN THE iOMG PROMO? I spazzed about it all day long. I even went berserk finding the song at the end of the promo. So yeah. Here I am with another seddie oneshot that I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the one and only, Dan Schneider . Until I've found the necessary materials for making Polyjuice Potions I'm afraid I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

**Everybody (Seddie)**

Summary: _Everybody wants to love. Everybody wants to be loved. Yes, including Sam._

* * *

Of course, she would rather make people believe that for her, the idea of love is gross than telling everybody that she wants a guy in her life. That she, Samantha "Sam" Puckett wants to fall in love and be loved. It was much harder to bury this thought at the back of her head when she started falling in love with the guy she loathed the most. Honestly, she hated it. She hated the fact that she's in love but at the same time happy that she finally is. Sam's feelings are hardly understandable, of course it is, and it is Sam we are talking about after all.

Most of the speculation says that Sam fell in love as the aftermath of their most unexpected kiss. No, it wasn't. She fell in love with Freddie the day Pete dumped her. Freddie had told her that she doesn't deserve someone who would dump her the minute she started acting like herself. Sam however, responded with a loud chuckle and then proceeded laughing which Freddie finds annoying but just rolled his eyes since he knew that he should have known from the start that Sam would not have taken him seriously. Despite laughing, Sam was having a hard time to control herself from hugging Freddie. She also refused to believe that those butterflies in her stomach which she felt that day (and the following weeks after) every time she saw Freddie was caused by— well, by Freddie. She forced herself to believe that she was merely hungry (_"yeah right! Because you are always hungry whenever you see Freddie" _said the voice in her head.).

But there's always a point in someone's life wherein sometimes you just want to snap. The iCarly trio was walking to their lockers when the most unexpected thing happened. Sam can't help but be nervous; wouldn't you be if both of your exes's started being friends? You never know if they are talking about you.

"She actually dressed up to please you?" Jonah said rather loudly (which was followed by an annoying laugh) as he passed Sam's locker who was currently fixing her books to avoid actually seeing them. Obviously, Jonah was still bitter from their break-up. Sam's shoulder jerked up as if someone had just sneaked up on her.

Sam faced them menacingly as her fingers curled into her palm. Facing Jonah and Pete's back, she wanted to attack them so badly but before she could, Carly had stopped her.

"Just don't mind them" Carly said. She exhaled heavily but just before she could calm down totally, Freddie who was standing beside Sam, unnoticed, heard the whole conversation and jumped to punch Jonah who was later backed up by Pete.

"Freddie!" Sam said. For the first time she's actually worried. Carly was far too shocked to make a move.

Seeing Freddie isn't, and was never really capable of taking down two men single handedly, Sam had jumped in and joined the fight. A black eye and a bleeding nose later, Principal Franklin came. He asked the four of them to go in his office. He asked them for information. Freddie glared at Jonah. Somehow, Freddie managed to get out of the fight with only a bleeding nose and a bruised in the arm while Jonah received a bleeding lip and nose, and a black eye. Sam who joined the fight a little later only had a bleeding lip while Pete got a bleeding nose and perhaps a broken arm.

"Freddie, I expected better of you" Principal Franklin said after a moment of silence

"He provoked us, Ted!" Sam said pointing at Jonah.

"_Sam._" Principal Franklin said warningly. She rolled her eyes.

"Principal Franklin."

"Sir, Jonah said something really awful about Sam." Freddie said calmly although you can feel the rudeness in his voice. Freddie was never the person to be rude which indicates for him, that this _is _a serious matter.

"How'd you know?" Jonah said.

"Don't act like I didn't hear you before you uttered those words. I heard her name Jonah!"

"Well, she deserves it!" Jonah retorted. Freddie stood up ready to break any other part of Jonah's body. If Principal Franklin had not stopped him Jonah would probably be at the hospital right now.

"Freddie and Sam, you may leave." Principal Franklin added. They both stood up and left the office as soon as possible. He looked at Sam closely, trying to examine her if she's okay. She never said a single word after leaving the room. She just walked as if she was alone.

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie can't help but ask. She never said a thing. In fact, she never said a thing, the whole week that it had happened. Well, she did, a couple of times, but she was never quite herself. Then Carly and Freddie realized that it was better off not talking about what had happened that day, _ever. _

And now, Carly is setting up Sam with this guy, Brad. Maybe she could just let her guard down, one last time. Maybe this time she will actually fall in love. She wants to be in love, despite those things that are making her doubt if love does exist. She tried her best but she just couldn't fall in love with him, even when Carly left them alone in a room. That's when _he _comes in. Freddie went inside asking Brad to get out for a minute or two. He asked Sam if she wants to go out for a bit of a fresh air and she agreed. She looked at those brown eyes and there they are again, fluttering in her stomach, making her want to feel her lips against him, _again, _just like the first time.

"Look…" He sighed.

"I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there," He said moving closer towards Sam.

"Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back…" He continued.

"But you never know what might happen." He looked at her. His eyes were so pure and innocent that it matched the message he was trying to send. He was shocked because for the first time she heard him out. She didn't laugh at him. She actually listened. Although it was a bit scary for his part because he doesn't know what she might do next. He braced himself for what was coming. It never came.

For the first time Sam was glad she had him. She was glad that she's in love with him. Sam decided that maybe, it was time, time to put Freddie's advice into action. And I'm not only talking about her telling she loves him. Something happened, something that made Carly, who's peeping at the window, shocked.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I didn't put much information in iOMG because I obviously don't know what will happen but I just want to add a little iOMG touch to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh and as for The'Good' in Goodbye's, I am planning on rewriting and rethinking of the events that'll happen in the story since I have lost my notebook (where I keep the story flow). So yeah. Can't wait for the 9th of April. ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! Y**

**P.S**

**You may go on with your lives AFTER you R E V I E W. :)**


End file.
